christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Assurance (DDD)
Assurance is the second episode of the first season of The Daily Dose of Discipleship. In this episode, Marissa begins to worry about things in her life getting messed up, especially if God isn't there to help her. However, she soon remembers all the times that God has helped her in her life, and has faith that “everything will work together for good.” Plot The narrator asks viewers: "Do you ever wonder about what tomorrow will bring?," as a shining sun knocks at a door. A person opens the door to find the sun presenting a wrapped gift.' ' The narrator explains that in addition to tomorrow, Marissa wonders about her entire week. Marissa is then shown curled up in fear while the sun knocks on the door. The sun then says "it's me"* Marissa, looking at door like a maniac, shouts "GO AWAY!" Marissa proceeds to ponder the possibility several undesirable occurances: * If her sister doesn't show up at the picnic they arranged this weekend * If a that video game she ordered doesn't arrive in time (Capture Force) The narrator exagerratingly notes that if both of these unfortunate events happen, Marissa will be left with nothing to do on Saturday. The scene cuts to Marissa, again in a fetal position shouting "CURSE YOU, AMAZOOK 2-DAY DELIVERY!!!" In a new scene, the narrator calmly explains that "what Marissa needs is some Faith," as the word "FAITH" is displayed prominently onscreen. The narrator jokingly adds that she could also use an out-of-work hobby. Marissa, according to the narrator, needs to believe that God will protect and provide for her, and reminds Marissa and the viewers that worrying as a Christian is a sin. "The Bible tells us to bring all our cares and trouble to God," the narrator states as Marissa appears literally standing at Heaven's entrance. Quoting Romans 8:28, the narrator assures Marissa that "Everything comes together for good for those who love the Lord," adding that if God wasn't so merciful, humans would have long gone extinct. The scene cuts away to an alternate universe where God is no longer merciful. He then makes an example of Marissa by striking her with a lightning bolt. The narrator concludes with the following message: "be confident and get out there and enjoy the life God has given you. Don't spend your time living in fear or worry or stress. Believe in the same God who has brought you this far." In the final scene, Marissa becomes overconfident in the fact that she is a "child of God!!," jumping off a cliff and subsequently wondering whether "Amazook delivers to hospital rooms."'' Trivia * This is the first episode in which Marissa's eyes had their standard size. * This episode showcases the first appearance of a main character other than Marissa, her big sister Malia. * Mad Mo’s character design is based on the random character that appears at the beginning of the episode when talking about what tomorrow will bring. * Amazook is a parody of popular online retailer Amazon. Category:The Christicast Channel